


Звёзды

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: В небе горит звезда — холодный, далёкий свет.





	Звёзды

В небе горит звезда — холодный, далёкий свет.  
Звёзды зовут туда, где не было нас и нет;  
Манит обличьем грёз, огнём среди вечной тьмы  
Путь, что кольцом времён в бездонное небо вбит,

Вдаль, где шипы роз кровавую метят тропу,  
В мир, где цена — грош, и слову, и жизни. Душа —  
Плата за ту власть, что бросит в сраженье толпу,  
В спину врагам — нож, расчётливо судьбы верша.

Танец стальных машин. Безумный, жестокий план.  
Цель оправдает всё — сумей применить талант.  
Сеть паутин интриг, предательство — ход в игре;  
Ставкой объявлен мир. Провал — равносильно смерть.

Алым пылает закат, выбор фатальный прост:  
Да что тебе чья-то боль, чей-то немой вопрос?  
Пусть ты и лжец, и мразь, крови не смыть с рук,  
Вера, любовь, добро — средства, пустой звук,

Чтобы гордыня смогла к звёздам воздвигнуть мост.

_15.07.2016_


End file.
